Friendly Night Party
by DarkLover4Life
Summary: What happens when Ino and Sakura throw a friendly night party to try and get Sasuke. only for Tenten to get Sasuke! oh how will this party go down Read and find out.
1. Tenten's Morning

****Hello Everyone! This is my My first Fanfic Im so glad I can finally start posting all my work On FF. Anyway I hope that you enjoy this SasuTen Story I wrote! Yah Dudes and Dudettes ;)****

It was another nice day in Konoha, Ninja's Up and about doing errands, Civillians walking and enjoying the spring weather. Everything was calm Until two Kunoichi's One with Pink hair and One with Sunbleached hair Running to their friends houses, Yup They were Ino and Sakura. They were running fast to Give their friends an Invitation to A Party that they were hosting at 7:00 Pm That evening.

Currently The Blonde Kunoichi A.K.A Ino was heading toward Tenten's house, While Sakura was at Sai's place trying to get him to go. So Ino Approached Tenten's Door and knocked Three Times yelling out "Hello! Tenten-Chan? You awake in there? I need you!"

Stumbles could be heard And a few Muttered curses. Seconds later the door opened reavealing Tenten her hair in damp Buns and she had flushed skin while buttoning the ties on her white shirt while hurriedly saying "Hello Ino-san."

Ino gave Tenten a look "Oh Im sorry! Did I Interupt something?"

Tenten Suddenly stopped what she was doing and gave Ino a stare back while smiling she simply replied "Not really I just got out of the shower a minute or two ago."

"Really well Tenten-Chan You sure do dress fast." Tenten laughed "Yeah well being On Team Gai has tought me to move pretty fast." And Ino Smiled While saying "I bet so." And that when Tenten suddenly remembered something And Asked Ino a question "Listen is there something that you Need? because I'm sorta in a hurry Here."

"Oh Yes Tenten-Chan here." Ino Held out a white evnvelope with Tenten's Name on it. The kunoichi just stared at it for a whole minute before Ino Got bored and suddenly Tenten's head snapped up and asked her the question "Uh, What is it?"

Ino had to roll her eyes at her Friend, "Tenten-Chan." Ino started "Its an Invitation!"

To which Tenten's Eyebrows went up while Replying "To what?"

Ino Beemed "A Friendly Night Party , Hosted By Sakura-Chan And I!"

"Oh really?" Tenten asked "I kind figured that." Tenten couldn't believe this, This must be a ploy of some kind that those two girls cooked up.

"Yeah So are you coming?" Ino asked

"Well I don't know Ino-san I tend to Train a lot. Even after dark." To which The Blonde rolled her eyes again, Tenten was sure she was getting on Ino's nerves and was kinda funny to see her Friend worked up. "Oh Come on! Tenten you can take a break from training once in a while! you are just like that freaky Teammate of yours."

"Lee is a good friend Ino-san and he works hard, which is what im doing to become the greatest Kunoichi around." tenten defended her teammate

"Yeah well You can still have a break now and then so I expect you to come to this party! Understood?" Ino Was saying. and Tenten realized that she really had to get going so she finall agreed to come. and Ino handed her the Invitation and Tenten took it while smiling and nodding her head. Then she saw Ino turn around and start walking down the pathway and Into the street, She quickly closed the door, And sighed while putting her head against the door. 'She is probably off To Hyuga Mansion to get Hinata to go.' Tenten thought And Tenten will go to the party just to please the two bubbly kunoichi. Now she grabbed her weapon arsenal with her fingerless gloves and ran out the door while Locking it and on her way to the training grounds.

:::At Team Gai's Training grounds:::

Tenten arrived with her bag over her shoulders She saw Her teammate Rock Lee, But what was funny was, There was No Gai-sensei or Neji in sight. 'Huh. Well this is weird.'

"Hey Morning Lee." Tenten greeted with a small smile To which Lee Saw and and Struck a pose with his blindly white teeth while saying "Good Morning Tenten-san!"

"Where Is Gai-sensei and Neji?" Tenten asked

Lee smiled his perfect Gai smile "Gai-Sensei Is on a Mission and won't return until later this evening and Neji dropped by a while ago saying that he had to take care of some clan duties! yosh!"

"Oh I see." Tenten said, She didn't want to looked disappointed but She was looking forward to beat Neji with a new move she had created, Too bad she won't get that chance. But even thought tenten tried to hide her disappoinment lee still saw it anyway. And he didn't want Tenten to Train all by herself He came up with a great Idea! Like his Sensei always says 'One must never put off Training.' So Lee approached Tenten and asked her in a small voice "Tenten-san would you care to Train with me so You would not have to spend this Youthful morning alone?"

Tenten stopped staring at the clouds to stare at Lee she suddenly smiled and said "Sure. It would be better than Training all by Myself Ne?" She laughed at her joke to which Lee Beemed so happily that tears were falling from his big eyes he ran over and gave ger a Bone-crushing hug "OF COURSE! TENTEN-SAN Let's embrace our youth! Yosh!"

Tenten still couldn't Believe that Lee would offer to spend the afternoon to train with her because her ususal partner wasn't here, So Lee Let her goo when he saw that she was turning purple. She smiled At her energectic teammate. They walked to the middle of the clearing and tenten decided to ask him what they should do. "Hey Lee what should we do first?"

Lee thought about this for a moment Scratching his head in thought when he got it, "Aha! I got it! We Shall do 3oo Sit-Ups! And then a 100 meter dash, Then 50 Suicides. After that We shall jump 1,000 times! with Jump rope of course!"

Tenten Had a sweat drop. Lee really knew how to go to the extreme. She thought he was bonkers for doing all that in a single afternoon! But the more tenten thought about it. How was she ever going to match up to Neji if she kept going at her pace, Or Gai-sensei's speed? She wanted to prove to him that Kunoichi can be Just as good as male shinobi, Hell They could be better than them all Tenten had to do was work harder, So with that thought firmly in her mind Tenten nodded 'Yes' while also saying

"Let's Do it Lee!" Tenten yelled pumping a fist in the air Full of energy. And Lee struck a Good Guy Pose and his Teeth went 'Ping' while he Yelled "Yosh!" And So There Training had begun.

****Oh yeah! Finally I fixed this chapter, Its more understandable and easier to read, Little bit longer than the original and it was also slightly changed. But I think this chapter was an improvement from the last one. Anyway Lovelies the new chapter 2 will be up shortly! So Keep On Reading Dudes & Dudettes Muahahahaaa ;)****


	2. Chapter 2

**** Disclaimer: dont own naruto wish I did though...**** Soon Enough after 3 hours of 300 Sit-ups and going back and forth 50 times (AN: shes talking about sucides) Tenten was panting and she was on her knees trying to catch her breath. when her energectic teammate Rock lee came up to her and said "Okay Tenten-san we can have a 5 minute break" Tenten Managed a weak smile "Thanks Lee." so Tenten Plopped on the Grass and she decided to have small talk with lee. "Hey Lee are going to Sakura and Ino-san's party tonight?" He smiled "Why of course Tenten-san I think this party is A great way to Celebrate our spring time of Youth!" "yeah your also going because of Sakura-san huh? I wonder what we will do there at the party. Oh and thanks for letting me train with you Lee I should more often if I ever wanna be just as good as Gai-sensi ne?" Lee has stars in his eyes at what Tenten said he was truely happy with what she said. "This is Truely Wonderful! I would love to Train more with you and I would also help you with your techniques! and I do love Sakura-chan alot." Tenten couldnt help but Laugh while lee blushed at admitting his crush on Sakura. "there there Lee say why don't we finish training today and do some more tomorrow sound good?" Lee jumped up " Okay! come Tenten-san lets finsh so we can go the party!" Tenten smiled a real smile at lee she got up from her spot from the grass and She and Lee continued Training for another 4 hours. ****4 Hours Later... Tenten Panted again but she was standing she and lee just got done with jump rope and it was time to bid good-bye till the party. "Well see you at the party lee I had a fun time training today" she went up to lee and gave him a hug which Lee gradually returned "See you Later Tenten-san!" and with a wave of his hand he was off. Tenten smiled to herself and she walked home. when she got there Tenten went to take a warm shower to clean herself from all the sweat and dirt from her body. as she sighed in relief she let the warm water run down her back. Tenten scrubbed herself clean then turned the water off while she wrapped herself in a towel she headed for her she opened her closet and grabbed a yellow chinese Shirt that went to her elbows and Leather black knicker pants. with a black bra and underwear. Once she had put on her clothes she started to put her hair back into its twin bun with yellow ribbons in them. she put on her black fingerless gloves and her pouch 'Just in case' Tenten thought and finally her ninja shoes. (AN: its the shippudden series when this fic takes place.) Once she was ready she left and locked her door. Tenen arrived at Ino's house she knocked and waited for the door to open. after a miuute the door opened revealing Sakura. she squealed and hugged Tenten "Im so glad you came Tenten!" she then let go of tenten and looked at her outfit "Nice outfit Tenten-chan!" Tenten laughed and thanked her. thats when she got a good look at Sakura's outfit. She wore a red frilly blouse and a skirt that went to her knees the skirt's color was a lime green and she wore high heels that matched her shirt. " you look good to sakura-san". Sakura giggled "why thank you" she and Tenten made their way to the living room where Tenten saw Hinata in a lavender knee-length dress with a V-neck not to low and a small white jacket and she wore she ninja shoes too. Tenten turned to her left and She also saw Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Shino at the chairs talking about random things. Tenten got thirsty so she entered the kitchen and she saw Ino making punch 'she probably spiked it.' Tenten thought. when she got a look at her clothes. Ino was wearing a V-neck tank top with a matching skirt. she also had on heels. her hair was in its normal style. then Ino noticed tenten standing in the doorway staring at her. "hello Tenten-chan you look lovely. im almost done here with the punch in just a few moments theres a snack bar in the dining room if your hungry." "Thank you." and Tenten headed for the snack bar choosing to wait for her drink. and thats where she saw Sasuke eating Tomato salad. and her teammate the beauitful green beast of konoha making him a plate of what it looked like noodles and veggies. "hi Lee" Lee turned his attention to Tenten "HI Tenten-san!" then brought his plate to the table and started eating. not long after that Ino came out of the kitchen with the Punch bowl in her hands she then set it down on the table and Ino yelled out "punch IS Ready!" then Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Kiba came in and grabbed themselves some punch. After about an hour of dancing, drinking, talking it was time to play some games. "Okay Listen everybody were going to play some games Sakura and I made a list of games to play. and Everybody has to play" there were some groans heard throughout the room. "okay the games are 1. Snuggle bug 2. Are You nervous yet? 3. Truth or dare 4. Spin the bottle 5. Seven minutes in heaven 6. Twister 7. man hunt 8. Would you rather? 9. wrestling and 10. Rock, paper, Scissors any questions? No? good now let the games begin!" Shikamaru sighed "What a Drag"


	3. Snuggle Bug

****Disclaimer: Naruto aint mine.**** So the game Snuggle bug was first on the list. "Okay so snuggle bug is first on the list. I'm going to say right now that we will play five rounds of snuggle bug. With that said lets start hey Tenten you Pick first." Tenten looked up in surprise 'I think this is a stupid attempt to get to snuggle with Uchiha. and I dont wanna play!' "well Ino-san I dont like picking first-" "Non-sense Tenten-chan you will pick first so go already!" Tenten didnt have time to argue because Ino shoved the hat in her face with a smile so she grumbled and picked a paper from the hat while Ino went around and everyone else picked a paper as well. when Tenten opened the paper her eyes widened. 'Oh no Im the snuggle bug!' she already made the mistake of letting her eyes widen hopefully no one saw that. soon she heard Sakura shout "Go!" and the Lights were off and The game begun... Tenten shot up to her feet and dashed out of the Living room thinking that she had to find a hiding place quick or she have to start snuggling every person here. 'Okay okay were to hide. well cant hide in the bedroom or bathroom. I'm definatly not hiding in the closet either! hey I gt I'll go otuside somewhere.' with that in mid Tenten set out for hiding somewhere in Ino's backyard. and Frankly Ino had a BIG backyard. it had a pool and fancy sitting area. and quiet a few trees other than that no good place to hide. 'shit!' she didnt feel another presence coming closer till that person spoke "hey Tenten." surprised she turned around to see naruto standing there "oh Hi Naruto-san are you the snuggle bug?" Tenten decided to play stupid like she didnt know that it was really her who was the snuggle bug. "no Im not the snuggle bug but-" "you Arent? okay then see ya!" and tenten dashed back in the house before naruto could ask her. Tenten crept her way back in the house she was wandering one of the dark hallways when she heard whispering not to far from her. "Hey Hinata are you the snuggle bug?" she could tell that sounded like Sai. "N-N-No S-Sai-San Im n-n-n-n-not T-the Snuggle B-B-Bug. a-a-a-a are-" Sai cut Hinata off before she could finish her question "im not the snuggle Bug either Hinata." Tenten also heard footsteps not to far coming in her direction. Tenten didnt waste anytime in going away from the sound she started to wander the house in search of a spot. so Far she gotten Lucky no one else had found her and asked the question. this one game has been going on for 20 minutes and she was still in the clear zone. 'I better find a hiding place real soon before someone does find me. And since people were in the house she better find some place out side again that is at least sutible for hiding. with that thought in mind she sped outsdie and looked around she turned her head left nothing there but when she turned her head right she saw the perfect hiding spot. it was a willow tree with the branches touching the grass it was perfect no one would be able to find her! So Tenten pushed the leaves away from her face and crawled inside. when she got there it looked amazing inside thwe willow tree. and it was thick too. 'simply perfect no one would-' but Tenten couldnt finish the thought because she heard a voice "Hn." so she turned around Only to see The one and only Uchiha Sasuke staring at her witha smirk on his face. "how did you Find Me!?" Tenten whispered yelling. he only looked at her before saying "I been following you since the game started." Tenten couldnt believe this! he been following her this entire time! but she was so sure that no one had been following her. "but how did you know it was me?" "your eyes from the beginning. When they got wide I knew it was you so I followed you. you are the Snuggle bug you may have gotten away from Naruto but not from me. Snuggle bug." "Well damn guess you found me." 'oh god this is soooo awkward! I dont wanna Snuggle up to Uchiha. oh why god WHY ME!?' Tenten was literally freaking out in her head. and no doubt this felt weird to Tenten. she couldnt bring herself to go up to Sasuke and hug him. She couldnt do this! maybe with Naruto or Lee heck even Shino anybody else but this guy. and with every step he took forward Tenten mirrored but backwards this kept going until her back hit the willow's trunk and Sasuke 3 inches from hugging her. Tenten decided to try and evade him by side stepping to the left only for her wrist to be caught and she was pulled to him she struggled but to no avail. Sasuke pulled her to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. while Tenten had a shocked expression on her face. she couldnt believev that somone like sasuke would play this game let alone hug her. but she couldnt help but blush she'd never been this close to a guy like this before. she couldnt take it any longer "Uh Sasuke you can let me go now." he didnt say a word. only gripped her tighter to his body now she really couldnt help it she sarted struggling when she managed to rip him off her. "what are you doing?" he only stared at her with an expressionless look. "Its called 'Hugging' and if I understand this game properly you have to snuggle until someone else comes along." Tenten coulnt argue with that "fine and since you found me first I guess you win this round." Tenten gave in and sat down on the grass and waited for someone else to come only to feel arms snake their way around her waist and pull her to a warm strong chest she then felt Sasuke's head on her shoulder and felt his warm breath hit her ear making her shiver. Sasuke and Tenten sat Like that for what seemed like forever until every one else finally found them. "WHAT!?" Sakura shouted. the two sitting there looked at the whole group Tenten looked flushed. and pretty embarrassed. she said "your all here but why?" When Shikamaru answered her "None of us could find the Snuggle bug so we grouped up to find you. and none of us had thought to check here either." but Naruto said "hey I saw you earlier Tenten-chan. I thought you-" "well naruto I asked you if you were the Snuggle Bug then ran off.." "Oh." was all he could say "well sasuke won this round so can we start the second round already?" Kiba asked "Yes Please." Tenten said as she tried to get up she found she couldnt because Sasuke still had his arms around her. "Uh Sasuke you can let me go now" sasuke only ignored her and glared at everyone else there. "Hey Teme you can let her go now the first round is over. and after a few minutes of stoney silence he got up and pulled Tenten with him and she yanked her body away from his and then the group headed back towards the living room to play round 2. which went like this. Round 2 snuggle bug: Sasuke. Winner: Tenten. Round 3 Snuggle bug: Tenten again! Winner:Kiba Round 4: Snuggle bug: Naruto. Winner: Sakura Round 5 Snuggle bug: Sai. Winner: Ino surprisingly... "Okay can we get a break this whole thing is a drag." Everyone else agreed. so Tenten went to grab some punch When she saw sasuke there. Tenten decided to ignore him so she wouldnt have to remember that awkward moment with him inside the willow tree. but he spoke first. "Tenten." she ignored him. and poured the punch in a cup. "Listen here Uchiha Im not like Sakura and Ino who will try everything they can to get you but im not like that. that was only a game. and to strike normal conversation I dont wanna play the next game your fangirls have on the list." she was surprised with what he said " I dont want to play the next game either." normally sasuke wouldnt say anything but apparently he was talking to her. and she left and went back into the living room. Sasuke only sighed. what was becoming of him? he never bothered to hug someone before now he was talking to her? could he be attracted to her? simply because she treats him different? then he Heard Ino yell Come on every one game two begins now! so he and everyone else headed back toward the living room to play the Second game Are You Nervous Yet?... ****Sorry if this chapter isnt good and the characters may be a bit OOC. Till next chapter****


	4. Are you nervous yet?

****Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine dudes and dudettes. And so sorry for the long update now on to the story!****

With everyone back in Ino's living room she said the next game would be Are You Nervous Yet? Tenten had never heard of this game before and didnt know how to play so she just had to ask.

"Uh Ino-san how do you play are you nervous yet?" but before Ino could answer that Kiba cut her off and bluntly answered "Its basically a feeling you up game."

when Kiba said that Hinata turned scarlet wih wide eyes and Tenten Looked shocked. 'Man Ino and Sakura really are sick trying every dirty trick in the book to get sasuke.'

Ino smacked Kiba for that and she replied "Its when one person puts there hand on your leg then they move it upwards and continue to say are you nervous yet. if you say no then they keep going but if you say yes then they stop and remove there hand the one who manages to stay the longest without freaking out or saying yes wins."

"Oh."

"Now everyone Lets get started! Sakura you go first."

Sakura smiled secretly wishing that she would get sasuke. so she stuck her hand in the basket where little slips of paper were. And she pulled out...

A Green slip of paper. Well now she started to think who would have picked a green paper when she heard "YOSH!"

'Oh God NO! not Lee why did I pick him! crap why couldnt I have picked sasuke? aw man...' Sakura thought.

"Well Sakura has choosen Lee now. Lee can you get this over with hm?" Ino said she couldnt help but smirk at Sakura's perdicament. Sakura already had a embarrassed look on her face along with a blushon her cheeks.

Lee nodded then moved closer to Sakura then as he started to put his hand on her leg then started to move upwards he asked "are you nervous?"

Sakura looked uncomfortable but said "No."

Lee's hand moved up alittle more close to her knee "are you nervous yet?"

"No."

"are you nervous yet Sakura-Chan?"

By this time his hand was on her thigh and sakura looked totally uncomfortable. when he moved a little closer you could seea faint blush on Lee's cheeks from all this and he asked "Are you nervous yet?"

Sakura couldnt take it anymore until she bursted out saying "yes!" some people laughed at sakura's red face. while others smirked.

"Oh this is to good!" everyone suddenly turned their attention to naruto holding a camera and he had a mad grin on his face.

"Naruto were you recording the entire time?" Sakura said dangerously

"Yes cause I couldnt resist!"

Sakura was cracking her knuckles and gave naruto a deadly glare and she started to chase naruto around the house when Naruto doved behind Tenten he was cowering behind her.

"Tenten Help me!"

Tenten Laughed at naruto "Sorry Naruto looks like your on your own this time." Tenten walked away from naruto and stood next to Sai this scene was entertainting but she wanted to get this party on the road.

"Dobe." Sasuke said

Naruto turned to glare at sasuke "Why you Sasuke-teme." momentairly forgetting about sakura.

then Shikamaru spoke up "Can we get a move on this is getting boring."

Tenten silenty agreed with him "yes and I say that Hinata will go next." upon saying that everyone turned their attention toward hinata who had turned red already. "W-w-well okay I-Ino-san." Tenten did feel pretty bad for hinata. poor girl was pretty shy and she had the biggest crush on naruto and almost everyone knew about it. except for Naruto himself didnt know about it. so Hinata timidly picked a Orange paper the basket. "O-or-or-orange?" Hinata said

"Oh thats me." Naruto said as he made his way toward her Hinata seemed to get even redder than before her eyes were wide and she looked nervous already and naruto hadnt even touched her yet. when he knelt by her and put his hand on her leg the girl had her breath coming heavy. soon he started to move his hand while calmly saying "Are you nervous yet Hinata-Chan?" to which she managed a small squeaky "No!"

Kiba laughed while others chuckled alittle and Sai looked on a little confused on what was wrong with Hinata. she tried to be brave really Hinata tried but she got so nervous that when naruto touched her knee she said "Yes!"

"Hey you did your best Hinata-Chan." Tenten told her and Hinata smiled shyly back at Tenten. "t-t-thanks Temten-san."

Now there were only two girls left Ino and Tenten. since there were more guys than girls the girls would have to go twice unless the guys that were left didnt want to go and then they would move on to the next game.

"Hey Ino-san why dont you go next?" Tenten was delaying the impossible when it would be her turn but she wanted to go last. she didnt feel like going next she suddenly felt uncomfortable. Ino shook her head.

"No tenten im going last its your turn to pick. so Go!" Crap now it was her turn Ino was very persisntent and she decieded not to argue so she stuck her hand in the basket and she pulled out a black picece of paper when she heard somebody say "Thats me."

Everyone turned their attention to a certain Uchiha and he stood there staring at Tenten. Tenten just couldnt believe this first the Snuggle Bug game and now this he has to touch her. Tenten had the look of oh shit on her face. 'Oh god why why why WHY! what have I ever done to deserve this!' Ino looked mad suddenly very jealous that she didnt take tenten's offer. "Grrr." and what made it more funny was that all the rookie nine were watching plus Sai and Lee. seeing Sasuke walk over to Tenten then kneel down next to her Tenten looked calm but her eyes were cold and wide. still not believing this was really happening. when she felt him put his hand on her ankle she held her breath and as he moved it up he looked at her and asked "are you nervous yet?" his eyes held amusement probably from fer discomfort.

"No." Tenten replied calmly. so he inched his hand up further slowly as if he was trying something. and he spoke again "Are you nervous yet Tenten?"

it stunned Tenten that he wold say her name with his hand up her leg inching closer and closer she tensed and must have felt it cause he choose to smirk just a bit at her.

The rest of the rookie nine looked on with interest when Kiba whispered to Shino "This is getting interesting eh shino?"

"You can say that."

Sakura was fuming so badly that you could see smoke coming out from her ears. naruto was grinning at Sasuke. while Hinata was beet Sai looked at them Trying to figure out what was going on with poor tenten and her emotions..

Now sasuke had his hand near her hip bone. Tenten was trying to remain calm and she looked calm too. but her body gave other signals that she wasnt at all. firstly she had never been in this situation before and so she is nervous but she had been doing a good job at hiding her emotions. her breathing was slightly hard and her looked really tense and uncomfortable. when his voice brought her back to reality.

"Are You Nervous Yet Tenten?"

"No..."

So his hand moved on her hip sasuke asked again "are you nervous yet Tenten?"

"Yes,"

she managed a somewhat forced answer and she then moved away from a amused uchiha. she decided to glare at him. not every girl will fall for him and she fits in that category.

"whoa."

"Is it just me or is it hot in here?" naruto joked.

Sakura looked mad while ino looked slightly fustrated.

Naruto winked at sasuke and started to tease him about what happen. mind you that Naruto secretly record the whole thing. and Sasuke glared at naruto while he said

"Hn. Dobe."

"uh can we take another break I need to uh, Go to the oval office." with that Tenten dashed towards ino's bathroom not hearing naruto's and kiba's hearty laughter. So everyone went about taking a break from all the 'excitment' that has been going on. Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Kiba and Shino sat at the couches talking about what happened. while Shikamaru and and Choji were at the snack bar munching on the snacks. when choji decided to talk. "did you see that way Tenten looked"

"Yes he seemed tense and uncomfortable."

"Really she seemed different, like she was trying to hide something."

"Hm..."

"Shikamaru?"

"Yeah Choji?"

"Why are girls so complicated to understand?"

"All girls are Troublesome and hard to understand."

"Oh. Right." tehn they drifted off to a comfortable silence.

:::With Sasuke:::

'Am I attracted to Tenten? yes I guess I am. its so weird that she doesnt like me. but why?'

Sasuke was confused on his new feelings for the panda haired kunoichi. he was so used to having girls fall for him that her not doing the same must have sparked a curiousity in him to know about her and that must have caused him to start liking her this way. 'she is an odd one indeed.

:::With Tenten...:::

Tenten decided to splash cold water on her face to make sure this wasnt some insane dream. but it wasnt. she sat in the bathroom thinking on the first two games she played and somehow she had gotten Sasuke both times. but when he had his hand on her leg she was tense but in some part of her had enjoyed it when he did have his hand on her leg. she had to banish that she didnt want to be attracted to Sasuke like all his other crazy stalker Fangirls.

"What to do, what to do."

****Oh what will Tenten do now? could she be attracted to sasuke? and what will sasuke do about his attraction for tenten? well I hope you liked this chapter everyone. until next chapter.****


	5. Movie Break

****Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine dudes and dudettes with that said im just gonna say that Im trying to update as fast as I can but my mind is goin' wacko crazy! no lie I have story plots in my head and fanfics that are stuck in my head and there all there at the same time so Ill try to be a little faster when it comes to finishing my stories. and to anyone who loves this story I have another called Music Trapping Jutsu! if you want to read that now enough of my rambling on to the Story!****

Tenten still sat in the Bathroom deciding on what to do. she couldnt Like sasuke right? she never liked him because of using his past as an excuse. please Tenten and Naruto have bad pasts too. 'that boy needs a reality check.' she sat in there for what seemed like hours but was only 30 minutes. she then heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Tenten? you okay in there?" that was Ino. surprisingly Ino hadn't flipped out as much as Sakura had. Ino had a kind heart but she needed a push in the right direction.

"Yeah Im fine Just alittle shaken." Tenten pulled the door open and there was Ino standing there staring at her. and then Ino said "its time for the next game Tenten-Chan. Truth or Dare."

Tenten feels like she had enough 'fun' for a while and was getting alittle tired. " Ino-San im alittle tired and I dont feel like playing another game right now." Ino smiled at the weapons mistress and spoke "Nuh uh Tenten like I said before EVERYBODY has to play. now lets get going." Ino started pushing Tenten toward the living when Tenten suddenly stopped and Glared at Ino.

"Nobody I repeat Nobody pushes me around. I can walk fine on my own thanks."

Ino Looked at Tenten with an 'O' on her mouth and nodded. "Oh right sorry."

so the Two kunoichi's made their way back into the living room where everyone was seated and talking and to Tenten's surprise there was a movie playing and it looked like it was The Matrix. when Ino grabbed the clip board she checked off the last game they played which was Are you nervous yet?. "alright people now lets Play-"

"Ino lets have a movie break these games are getting tiresome so lets watch a movie." shikamaru said

"But."

"yeah Really You and Sakura need to relax and watch a movie after it we can continue playing your 'fun' games." Kiba said

"Im sure that Kiba and Shikamaru arent the only ones who agree that maybe we should stop and watch a movie." Shino Spoke up

"Sure." Sai replied with a emotionless smile

"Im up for it! lets all watch a Movie! Yosh!"

"P-p-please Ino-san?"

"hey We have taken several breaks already guys and I want to continue to play the games left on the list!" Sakura shouted

"Well you two haven't you considered that some of us didnt want to play the games you picked yet we were forced to anyway?" Kiba shot Back

"Tch. this is getting boring." Sasuke quietly said

Not everyone heard him because of the shouting going on between Ino and Kiba when Tenten jumped in for the sake of other people's ears.

"Hey Ino-San and Kiba-San stop shouting its getting on all of our nerves." Tenten made a gesture with her hand that everyone had either a bored expression or pained ones from the shouting. "and a Movie does sound good. franky Ino-San you can try to get sasuke later."

"Fine." Sakura grumbled

"Okay." Ino said

"Finally Getting somewhere! Popcorn?" Naruto asked

"Well Naruto I can make some for everyone." Sakura offered as she went in the kitchen then suddenly Ino shot up from the couch running after sakura saying "Wait for me billboard brow!"

So Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba all sat at the couch in front of Ino's big T.V while Tenten decided to sit on The Love seat. the furniture went like this... A BIG Couch in front of the T.V that could fit eight people. and also had Two Love-seats turned tilted on either side of the couch. and Ino's family also had a glass coffee table with a decent sized rug underneath it. now Tenten sat alone on one of the big Love-seats while Hinata and Shino sat on the other one. Tenten's eyebrow rose at this. 'whoa now.' soon she saw Lee walk in and Joined the guys on the couch with some of the punch Ino made earlier in his hand. for some strange reason Lee had a faint blush on his cheeks. when it clicked...

"Hey Lee?"

"Haiii Tenten-chan?"

"How many cups of punch did you have?"

Lee scratched his head with his free hand for a moment when he answered "6 cups."

Tenten's eye grew wide 6 cups? dang thats alot of punch to drink. 'damn Ino really did spike the punch'

"thats alot to drink dont you think lee?"

"But its SOOO Good tenten-chan!"

Thank God, Lee wasnt Drunk... yet he had a buzz going on. if he was drunk he would be swaying slightly and have a really noticeable blush on his face. but he doesnt, its faint.

"Okay Lee Promise that you Wont drink anymore punch tonight Lee?"

"OK! Tenten-chan I wont."

Phew now that was over. She saw Sasuke approaching her she simply gave him that look of what-do-you-think-your-doing-pal? and he sat down next to her on the big Love-seat. He gave her a glance but continued to stare at the title screen. waiting for the girls to hurry and play the damn movie already. Tenten Nudged him and gave him a look that said "what the hell do you think your doing?"

He whispered in a low tone so the others couldnt hear " its called 'sitting'."

"well you can sit over there." Tenten pointed to the big couch where rock Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, and kiba sat engaged in a heated discussion about the minds of girls. Sasuke turned his head toward them and then back at her. He just stared and stared at her. Tenten began to feel uneasy under his gaze so she turned her head to the title screen. to avoid his gaze. when he leaned in and spoke "Im not sitting over there."

Tenten narrowed her eyes at him "And why not?"

"Im comfortable here."

And Sasuke stretched he leaned back on the Love-seat and put one arm on the arm rest while the other laid on his stomach. he did look comfortable and relaxed. while Tenten had a dark look on her face she leaned back with her arms crossed on her chest she scooted away from sasuke as best as she could in which she suceeded in 4 inches which isnt very far from him.

it was at that moment that naruto decided to show up from the snack bar. but no one noticed him so he decided to use his camera for some fun. he snuck up behind the couch where then he suddenly popped up and used his flash to take a picture of Sasuke and Tenten sitting on the Love-seat. He got it! his face broke into a foxy grin at the picture.

"Jeez naruto stop trying to blind us." Shikamaru said

"Heeheeheehee. Oh yeah."

"Naruto come sit we will play the movie soon!" Lee Happily exclaimed

"Alright." Naruto Jumped to the other side of the couch and sat down next to lee. and Sai sat on the Fancy rug with his back resting against the couch.

It was that moment when Sakura and Ino Came out of the kitchen with 3 big bowls of buttered popcorn Ino placed one on the coffee table while keeping one in her lap for easy access to others sitting near her. and the other bowl sat in hinata's lap. then Sakura saw who Sasuke was sitting next to, and Frankly she didnt like it all. but before she could say anything naruto pulled her to sit between him and Lee. while Ino sat besides Shikamaru and choji. Ino grabbed the romote and hit the play button. So the movie started and Tenten was really into it watching it intensely as she reached for the popcorn her hand touched another's, she then looked along the arm and saw it belonged to the Uchiha she blushed faintly and pulled it away quietly grumbling to herself. Sasuke chuckled alittle bit and then he pulled the bowl towards him then set it in his lap. he tilted the bowl in tenten's direction offering her some. she took it slowly while watching him the entire time. Tenten then turned her attention back to the movie...

:::Halfway through the movie:::

Tenten leaned on her elbows while intentionally watching The maxtrix it really was a good movie. with Neo and Trinity. she liked Tank and Dozer too. Tenten whispered to herself "Whoa." When she felt warm breath against her neck she felt her body grow stiff. "Good Movie is it not?"

Tenten turned slightly to the right and she saw uchiha near her and she whispered "Hai it is..."

Then turned her attention towards the movie when something caught her eye. Tenten saw Ino clutchinh Shikamaru's shirt because she got jumpy at certain parts of the movie. and The nara genius didnt seem to mind while he had his head in his hand while Ino clinged on the other. 'Che wow those two.' she then saw her shy friend with the popcorn bowl still in her lap with her hands holding the sides and Shino sat near her. and The others where silently watching. Tenten looked at Lee he had a pillow hugged to his chest probably for support. Tenten smiled then continued watching the film.

Near the part where Trinity is going to kiss Neo she could see Sakura getting giddy and when she did kiss him sakura let out a dreamy sigh. Tenten suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Then when the film ended Tenten Said "Wow good movie."

She got some nods of agreement and heard a few voice out their agreement. Tenten leaned back in the chair and stared at the ceiling in thought when Sakura's voice broke her thoughts.

"Okay Game time! Truth or Dare yay!" Tenten Groaned.

****And that concludes fifth chapter! I hope I kept the characters well in character! Man Its late I'll probably update within 2-3 days And my other story. I got so many Ideas for fanfics I just cant type them out fast enough! its killing me all these ideas are running through my head and its always swimming in my head and it haunting me but Im doing as best as I can. anyway Hoped You liked this chapter everyone! till the next one Lol :)****


	6. Tenten's New feelings

****Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto sadly. Ah well I just Wanted to thank all my lovely reviewers! I honestly never thought this story would get popular quickly. Im just writing for the hell of it. but I thank to all those who reviewed. thanks so much! Now Onto the story Friendly Night party! Che chao dudes and dudettes.****

Great..

Just Great...

Tenten Couldn't help But think that Sakura was getting desparate here. Truth or dare. 'Ah hell I wish we can get this party on with and I dont like the way sasuke's staring at me!' Tenten thought, that Sasuke has been acting weird and different ever since snuggle bug and in some part of her being did she enjoy being close to him. She flushed at the thought and he must have noticed too because he fully turned his head toward her and stared at her with those dark eyes 'Okay this is awkward.'

Tenten decided on cenversation between him and her. maybe Uchiha wasnt such a bad guy after all. maybe she and him could be friends... could be.

"Hello." Tenten started

"Hn."

Tenten Gave hima bored look okayyy maybe this conversation isnt going out the way she planned it but she doesnt like the silence.

"Soooo Uh, How are you?" Sasuke simply stared at the girl he had an attraction to. He guessed she was trying to make conversation and all he wanted to do was stare at this lovely hard working Kunoichi... Wait wait? did he just think that? whoa.

He gave her a tiny smile which was barely seeable but still Tenten had seen it, juding by the way her eyes widened he felt satisfyed. Good maybe they could start to be friends then he would slowly cross the line into something more, that could maybe happen.

He answered "Fine, this party bores me."

Tenten looked stunned for a moment, first he gave her a barely visible smile now he also brought up a subject to talk about? hey maybe this friendship thing with him might work out. So Tenten gladly took the silent invatation to keep The conversation going.

"Well I have news for you Uchiha." Tenten paused a moment to study his reaction he simply raised an eyebrow in interest "You aint the only one here who thinks that too." Tenten Giggled just a little bit she was surprised when she heard him Chuckle lowly.

"Uhhh okay then Say sakura-san whos turn is it?" tenten asked the pinkette turning her head away from his face she didnt notice however that his eyes held amusement in them. Sakura Turned her head towards the two. inner Sakura filled with rage at the two of them sitting together but she had to remain calm and cool.

"Its Naruto's turn now right naruto?"

"Right! Now..." naruto trailed of as if he was searching for the perfect person when he knew who wanted to pick.. It was "Tenten!" naruto called out "Truth or dare?"

'oh man! what to do? well I dont wanna picktruth and be a kill joy and dare means that I could well be forced to do something that I dont want to do. but.. ah fine dare it is!' tenten thought

"I choose Dare Naruto-san."

He had a really strange grin on his face and Tenten didnt like it at all. "Dare huh? I was hoping you'd pick that."

"Why?"

"Because You have to... Kiss Sasuke-teme!"

"Huh?" Tenten said

"WHAT!"

Ino was Grinnig at Sakura this girl wasnt getting anywhere close to Sasuke. and yet Tenten couldnt seem to catch a break from him. Ino realized that while watching the movie she felt much happier being with Shikamaru. "Oh. My. God. am I in Love with Shikamaru?" Ino whispered to herself unaware that the Nara genius who pretened to be asleep heard everything. Suddenly Ino had come to realize that she Heard shikamaru grunted and moved along the couch just a little bit. 'oh No! what if he heard? I Think I need some air.' Ino Thought she stood up quite suddenly that a few people stared at her for her sudden movement even Shikmaru had his eyes open.

"I uh, need some air.' Ino then bolted for the back door which would lead to the porch in the back of the house but she yelled back at naruto saying "Please record it for me Naruto-kun!"

Tenten spoke aloud "wow what gotten into her?" a few people shrugged having no idea either when Naruto jumped in their faces Saying "come on. Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!" Naruto chanted over and over while holding up his little demonic device called a camera. Tenten had a faint blush on her cheeks and having Sasuke staring at her right now is not helping at all! soon Kiba and choji joined on the chanting.

"No! Come on can she get a different dare?" Sasukra asked Kiba rolled his eyes. while Hinata remained quiet and Shino Spoke up "A Dare is a dare. Tenten Chose to accept it now she cannot get another dare."

"For Once I agree with you Shino."

"Yeah me too."

"Damnit." Sakura cursed under her breath when Sai said "It was your idea Ugly." Sakura glared and narrowed her eyes at Sai how badly did she want to punch him through that wall but then again Ino-pig wouldnt be to happy about that.

"Shut up Sai." the said person only shrugged in response.

So the chanting continued until Tenten Felt so pressured she yelled out "Fine!" And since Tenten and Sasuke were still sitting on the Love-seat she didnt have to move very far and frankly he was leaning in closer and closer toward her she only back up until she felt the back of the chair biting into her own back he was so close to until Tenten Heard someone yell out.

"All Right Tenten-San! Embrace your flaming passion of YOUTH! YOSH!"

Tenten's head whipped around to find her teammate on the couch with both his fists in the air and a Proud smile on his face. Tenten blushed a bit it wasnt a big one but it was noticeable. naruto chuckled behind the camera and Tenten Stressed out a answer "Not now Lee!"

'She's distracted... now'

Tenten didn't have time to focus before she felt two arms snake their way around her waist and was being pulled into a strong chest and then when turned her head to look at him she felt soft Pressure against her her Lips. Oh my.. God Sasuke is kissing me. ah My First kiss! No! I didnt want my first kiss to be like this. But against her will her eyes shut as she put her hands on his arms. Sasuke Pushed alittle harder against her mouth Tenten Felt his lips moving slowly across hers. she Liked this feeling but it had to end now...

Tenten pushed against him until they sparated. The weapons mistress opened her eyes to find Sasuke staring at her deeply with a grin on his face and one of his pearly canines showing through. Naruto stopped recording and he went over to Sasuke and smacking him on the back with the doppiest grin he had on his face saying "Alright way to go Sasuke!" Sasuke ignored him

"Tch Dobe."

"Sasuke! thats not nice!."

"Like I care you. Are. A. Dobe."

"ooohh! Teme Just you wait."

'I can't Believe this! Sakura stomped off to devour some chocolate covered cherries to make her feel better. While Tenten Tried to stay away from sasuke which was impossible 'cause he followed her into the kitchen. where she had orginally left her punch cup she grabbed it and lifted it off the couner when she heard his voice.

"Tenten."

"Mmmm?" she asked while downing what was left of her cup before turning to face him with a suspious Glare. He said nothing while he walked up to her and put his hand against her racing heart then then grabbed her hand she stuggled but that only got her wrist gipped on even tighter he placed her palm on his chest she was puzzled for a minute then she felt a fast heart rate underneath. she looked at him in schock.

"But How?" Tenten managed to say

"Your heart is beating fast, My heart is beating fast We.."

"Dont Even say it! its not true I feel nothing for you! I wont turn into a Sasuke crazy stalking fangirl!"

"You wont be."

"I wont. Thats right I wont buddy."

"You will be Mine."

"And I- what? I will not be yours!"

"You feel something for me as I feel something for you... Tenten."

Sasuke Leaned in close and Kissed her cheek softly "Not yet but soon Tenten."

And with that he let her go and walked back into the Living room acting as though it never happened. Tenten put her head into her hands Thinking it over 'oh man if what he says is real then will we end up together or is this some hideous trick of fate falling on me?' Tenten hated to admit it but she whispered to herself in the quietness of the kitchen "Have I fallen in love with Sasuke?"

****And thats it for this chapter dont panic the next chapter will be called truth or dare part two so more romance and action. So will Ino figure out what to do with her unsucpecting love for the Nara genius. or How about Tenten as She starts to Play Love's Dangerous Game. And Will sakura get even a second of limelight? Who knows stick around for the next chapter and all the fun filled excitment. Stay Tuned Narley dudes and duettes. yah!****


	7. Sasuke's Dare

****Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine Dudes and Dudettes tch narely. yah anyway yall here is yet another chapter for my Story friendly night party soooooo (Drum Role) I give you Chapter 7 Truth or Dare Part 2~!****

Tenten's head was swirling with confusion. She Stood there in the kitchen when she heard a voice call out to her "Hey Tenten were still playing that Troublesome game and its your Turn." The Nara genius spoke while leaning on the doorway with his hands in his pockets and he really looked bored.

Tenten turned her head to meet Shikamaru's gaze. "Fine Im coming this game is a Drag."

Shikamaru Gave a Lazy smile back "Thats my line."

Tenten laughed, Shikamaru was a good friend of hers. she sometimes would go over his place to play shougi with him. "I know it is."

They shared a laugh then Tenten followed him into The Living Room where Tenten Looked around the Room at all the people trying to choose her victim When she looked at Hinata and Said "Truth or Dare Hinata-chan?"

"Tr-Truth Tenten-san."

"Kay is it true that you would run around and scream in the village?" Hinata's eyes widened and she looked lost for words while Kiba also looked shocked Shino was aswell but no one could see it.

"N-n-n-n-no its-n-not true Tenten-san." Hinata finally managed

"Hinata would never do that." Kiba said

"Hey Kiba You never know."

"Well Now I believe its Sakura's turn." Naruto said

Sakura's Face lit up and she turned to Sasuke and and said "Truth or Dare Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke didnt like the look in Sakura's eyes. so Instead of dare he choose a smart answer and smiply said "Truth."

Sakura's face fell alittle but quickly recovered and asked him "Do you Like anybody in this room?" He could hear that tone clearly telling him that meant Like like as in Love He simply replied "Yes."

Sakura and several other people had wide eyes. "Really who?" Sakura asked

"Thats none of your business," Sasuke said

"But-"

"Okay lets move on." Shikamaru said

"Yeah I agree." Tenten agreed with Shikamaru

"Fine." Sakura Asked Then Ino came in with a happy face and she sat down near Sakura. when Ino said "Naruto I want to see Tenten's dare and I know you recorded it."

"Yeah I did." So naruto kneeled next to Ino and he showed her the footage he took. when it was done playing Ino gave Tenten a smile went over to her and padded her back good one Tennie."

Tenten looked at her and she was alittle surprised that Ino hadden't fumed at her when she saw Tenten and Sasuke's Kiss.

"Ino is there something wrong?"

Ino stopped smiling for a minute and gave Tenten a puzzled look. "No Why do you ask?"

"You seem different."

"I'm Fine Really I am!" Ino said rather hurriedly.

Tenten gave her a look that said she didnt believe her one bit. But decided not to push the matter any longer. So Ino broke the silence by Pointing to Shino and Saying "Truth or Dare."

"Dare." He said simply A coy look was in Ino's eyes she probably was trying to play matchmaker 'oh no what is she up to now?' Tenten thought.

"I dare you to Kiss Hinata-chan on the Lips for 5 seconds."

"Should have seen that coming." Tenten said the poor hyuga blushed a bright red and looked extremely nervous

Shino only shrugged and grabbed Hinata's waist and Pulled her close to him the girl was so red she looked alot like a tomato. He then lowered his head and she only leaned backwards but he grabbed the back of her head gently and he lowered his Head Until his Lips met her own. If Hinata could blush deeper than she already had you wouldn't notice it the Poor girl was so red. she put a stop sign to shame. Kiba couldnt keep looking he turned his attention to his beloved dog akamaru. not long after that the kiss ended and shino fixed his jacket and said nothing while Hinata looked so embarrased. Tenten Almost felt bad for her... Almost.

Soon an half hour passed and Tenten had gotten revenge on Naruto for making her Kiss Sauke now she was confused on her feelings For the prodigy. Tenten had dared Naruto to Drink Toilet water. his face was freaking hilarious. and She gotten Lee to record him doing that so he could always remember that horrible dare and during the whole thing Tenten was Laughing so hard she clutched her side to keep herself Standing. and Then after that Ino Dared Shikamaru to profess his undying Love for the T.V Of course lots of people laughed even Sasuke did at the thought of Shikmaru Doing such a thing it took forever for him to do it and by the time he was done the whole room filled with laughes and giggles. When Tenten spoke to Lee.

"Hey Lee Truth or Dare?"

"Dare Tenten-san!"

"Okay I dare you to stand on your hands and down a whole glass full of orange juice."

"I'll Do It!" Lee the got on one hand while Tenten handed him the orange juice. he downed it then the jumped back on his feet and pumped his free hand in the Air while Saying "YOSH I Did it!" tenten laughed at lee. Soon he Turned to Kiba and he said

"Kiba-san Truth or dare."

Kiba had a smirk as he replied "Dare im no wuss."

Lee smiled "I dare you Too Do 200 push-ups and when your done down a cup of Ino-sans tasty punch!"

"What 200! are you insane!?"

"Nope." Lee smiled

"Damn. Fine I'll do it."

After 20 minutes of watching kiba do push-ups Tenten got bored she then sat back on the Love-seat she previously sat on and not long after that she felt someone else sit with her she turned and saw the Uchiha was the one who choose to sit next to her... Again.

"Are you trying to make me even more mad?" Temten asked him.

"Hn." guess that meant yes.

"There are other places to sit you know." tenten said as if he was stupid Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

'Im just fine sitting here if you have a problem with it go sit some where else." he then grabbed her hand and gave it a squeez then let it go. Tenten just looked her hand for a few moments before staring at Kiba who was now downing the spiked punch.

"I'm never doing something like that again!" Kiba yelled

So now it was Kiba's Turn to ask someone Truth or Dare... he looked around the room and Grinned at Sasuke and Tenten sitting on the couch. "Sasuke!"

The said person turned his head toward Kiba. "Truth or Dare" to which Sasuke cooly said "Dare." Kiba was still grinning madly he whispered sometng to naruto and then Naruto had his Big Foxy Grin on his face. "We.. Naruto and I Dare you to... Make out with Tenten!"

Tenten's Jaw literally hit the floor her eyes popped and she was beyoned shocked as hell. "Huh!?" Tenten couldn't help it the word flew out of her mouth. First Naruto's kissing dare was bad enough Now she Had to.. Had to.. had to makeout with sasuke! 'God Oh god I can't catch a break! WHAT HAVE I EVER done to desevere this!?' Tenten was freaking out in her mind she suddenly felt EXTREMELY umcomfortable right now, A cold sweat had broken on her forhead.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE This!" Sakura shouted in pure rage Ino looked to her friend as others did Ino quickly shot to her feet and Dragged Sakura into the kitchen saying "Come On Sakura lets get a drink."

"Uh I dont want people watching us if this is gonna happen."

"Well we can record it. then see it afterwards." Shikamaru said swiftly then continued "Ino Has a guest room you can use I'll show you" Shikamaru then picked himself off the couch and walked down a hallway With Sasuke, Tenten and Naruto following him. The walk ender sooner than Tenten would have liked He opened the door and Just as Tenten was gonna say something Naruto pushed her in the room while Sasuke Calmly walked inside naruto then set the camera on a self and hit the recored button and dashed out of their before snickering and yelled "Have fun you two Love birds!"

"Naruto!" Tenten yelled she flushed in embarrasment. when Tenten got a good look at the room she and Sasuke were currently in. Its had a blue color paint on the walls and and double bed with selves here and there a vanity, a cloest, a blue rug on the floor. it was a decent room but this was starting to feel awkward to Tenten.

"So." Tenten stated lamely She saw Sasuke leaning on the door. "Its your dare not mine. but i'll tell you this right now I wont give in so easily im hard to pin down. you want it you will have to fight for it. which I doubt you'll succeed."

Sasuke Stared at her with his midnight eyes. and said to the kunoichi "Hn." then he Smirked at her and replied "No I doubt YOU Will succeed Tenten. if a fight is what you want then its what you will get." He then disappeared only to reappear right in front of her and he grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her to him only for her to twist it and have her grab his wrist then pulled his body over hers and she dumped him on the floor only for him to reach his hand out and swung his body in a circle knocking Tenten off her feet.

She yelped then quickly recovered and she rolled away before he could grab her. She then decided to punch hm only for Sasuke to dodge to his left, Tenten stumbled alittle he then wrapped his arms around her waist he put his breath besides her ear and whispered lowly "You won't win Tenten." He placed a small kiss under her ear and she shivered alittle But she didn't waste anytime getting out of his grip she leaned her head foward then in a flash threw it back her head colided with the headband he wore, with a grunt that ame from him she used this oppertunity to swipe out her leg and swing it so it hit his knee Tenten felt herself being pulled backwards until she heard a painful grunt from under her, though in the next moment she was flipped over and felt sasuke on top with his knee between her legs. "Damnit!" Tenten whispered and Sasuke held a self victory Smirk on his pale face. He then Whispered back at Tenten,

"You Lose Tenten, I Win Time to get my reward." he leaned in closer to Tenten.

The girl Was not happy at her predicament she thrashed and kept turning her head side-to-side, so he couldn't kiss her. Sasuke growled quietly he grabbed her head to keep it still but Tenten being the stubborn fighter she was, kept pushing on his chest until he swiftly grabbed her hands in his other hand and held them above her head. he then leaned down until his Lips softly touched hers. In a sweet manner. It wasn't sloppy or Gross it was sweet and warm. Tenten tried so hard to fight the blush on her face and it sort of worked but you could still see it, soon her eyes closed. His lips moved swifty and firmly across hers and Tenten was starting to enjoy the kiss she pushed back alittle and she felt him push more firmly against her mouth. She started to kiss him firmly back but stopped went she felt something slipping across her mouth. It was wet and weird to her when she realized that it must have Been Sasuke's Tounge. silently asking her to open her mouth. she refused. He let the hand holding her face go and started to trail softly towards her neck. he went up and down softly and soothingly. As if he was trying to calm her and it worked for she accidentily opened her mouth to sigh. Sasuke Took this chance to sweep in his tounge. Tenten squeaked at the invasion, Sasuke's kiss felt different, like sweet and caring. not rough and just plain nasty. she started to put her hands on his shoulders while they kissed with his free hand it trailed downwards on her side. not in the perverted way. just sliding down to her hip were he encircled his around there almost tightly. he stopped kissing her so that they could catch their breaths. Tenten sucked in some air before she felt him kissing her cheek then going toward her neck he started to gently suck on the spot in front of her ear. Tenten drew in a quick breath. he continued his way down Until they heard a knock at the door.

"Times Up!" that sounded like Kiba

Tenten was brought back to reality and pushed Sasuke off her. she was beathing hard and looked really flushed. "That never happened got it."

He Smirked before saying "Think what you Will Tenten."

Then Kiba and Naruto bursted in the room looking around when Naruto saw the flushed look on both sasuke and Tenten's face he imeaditley knew something happened between them.

"Have fun?" he winked at the 2 flushed ninjas.

Tenten Narrowed her eyes and passed naruto and walked out of the door. while Kiba retreived the camera "hey naruto its time to see what went on in here."

"Yeah." Sasuke follwed tenten's stride and calmly left the room. Naruto and Kiba sat on the bed and they hit the play button the recording was 15 minutes long. their faces where full of shock excitment and they grinned at the end.

"Looks like things were heating up in here." Naruto joked

'I'll Say lets go show the others," Kiba said they chuckled as they dashed off towards the Living room were the others were waiting..

****dun dun daaa! wow Im finished with this chapter thank the Lord. I managed to update both stories in one day. well I hope that this wasn't a corny chapter. I really tried to keep them in character and well I also decided to add in more SasuTen. for my Lovely readers. anyway ya'll I'm beat man I never knew that writing stories could take sooo much time god. well and I'd like to say that I will try to update faster. so thanks again to all my readers. until the next chapter Narley Dudes and Dudettes yah!****


	8. Spin The Bottle & 7 Minutes In Heaven

****Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own naruto or any characters. now I know your all probably mad at me and cursing me for not updating like I should be well anyway I hope that this chapter will make up for it. Besides I'll even add some more SasuTen in this chapter and the others, Im Very happy that this story has quite an amount of reviews. I thank all those who reviewed, I love your support, Oh and does any one want me to make a sequel when i'm with this story? Anyway Here is Chapter 8 of FNP! Narely dudes and dudettes!****

Kiba and naruto grinned and Kiba had the camera held up high and he shouted "Look Everyone!" So everyone had gathered around kiba and all eyes where on the small screen. Tenten walked in on them when she spotted the Blasted camera she blushed at what they would see in a few moments. and tenten could hear the fighting part coming from the blasted thing. Then hearing herself say 'Damnit!' She imeadeately got embarrassed because she well knew what came next.

Hinata blushed at what she was watching. Ino was smiling, Lee had a huge smile on his face, Shikamaru was smirking as he quickly glanced at Tenten then back at the screen. Choji was wide-eyed and she could also hear the knocking from the camera and herself saying 'That never happened got it.' and suddenly Tenten felt arms wrap around her waist from behind and was pulled into a very warms chest. The only Person who would do that would be Sasuke.

So Tenten turned her head slightly to the left and sure enough she saw him, Sasuke's face a little pink from their... Ahem previous activity. He put his breath besides her ear and she stiffened just a bit. Soon Tenten Heard the video stop playing and Everyone I mean eyeryone's eyes were directed at Her and sasuke. Tenten blushed a little more 'Crap!' she couldn't help but think.

"That didn't happen huh?" Shikamaru said amused

"It did not!" Tenten protested

"We have the proof right here." he shot

Tenten grumbled to herself. "Plus You are in his arms are you not?" Ino cut-in

Tenten's eyes grew wide oh yeah she finally remembered that yes she was in his arms and she tried getting out which he only tightened his grip on her. she turned to glare at him "Are you trying to piss me off?"

"No."

"Well your doing a good job at it."

"Someone's mad" Naruto said

"OH! Tenten-san! You have finally embraced Love! Enjoy your flaming passion as I can see It burns so brightly in your eyes!"

Everyone stared at Rock Lee. and an awkward silence ensued for a few moments when Lee spoke up "What is it did I say something wrong?"

Tenten quickly answered him "No You didn't Lee And I don't have passion burning in my eyes."

"But!-"

"Buts are for ashtrays lee."

"Oh Okay Tenten-san."

"Uh can we move on to the next game it is getting late and I do want to go home soon." Choji spoke up

Ino shook her head "Yeah yeah! good idea choji so the next game on the list is, Spin the bottle well come on everybody and you only have to go once." so everyone agreed and they sat in a circle Tenten sat directly across from sasuke after the last incident she wanted to be far away from his as possible and so Ino had urged Hinata to go first but the shy girl refused but Ino had persisted and Hinata finally agreed. "Okay I-Ino-san."

So hinata had reached over and spun the glass bottle and it spun round for 3 times until it landed on Kiba. Kiba only smiled while hinata blushed crazy she went over to him and slowly placed her lips on his cheek and then she rushed back to her seat with her face so red. some people laughed and Then Ino told naruto to go. And He did without question so he reached over and it spun around until it landed on Sakura. When she saw this she groaned. 'could my night get ANY WORSE!' Sakura said in her head and since Naruto just so happened to be sitting right next to her he reached over and pecked her lips. she imeadeatly pulled away and choose to stare at the wall instead. So then It was Tenten's turn 'cause she sat next to naruto Tenten Took a deep sigh she reached over put her hand on the glass bottle and gave it a hard spin. The bottle turned round and round and round, To Tenten it seemed like it would never stop but it did and it landed on Shino! 'Oh thank you lord!' Tenten mentally sang in her head she rather peck shino on his cheek then another 'passionate' kiss from the Uchiha but as luck would have it the bottle had rolled just a little and its new target was... Sasuke

Tenten felt her jaw drop. Kiba laughed while Shikamaru chuckled.

"It looks like Luck is on Teme's side tonight!" Naruto stated in amusement

Tenten looked so screwed. all she wanted was a break yet the gods seemed to love torturing our favorite kunoichi tonight. "Fine."

Tenten bit out. While she slowly crawled to the other side she saw Sakura glaring at her and Ino Smiling with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Tenten stop delaying the innevatible." Choji said

"Just a peck. Just a peck. Just a peck." Tenten kept telling herself until she reached him. and with a glare that could Rival Neji's she told him what she had been telling herself. "Just a Peck Uchiha."

Sasuke only smirked. "Whatever you say Tenten."

So she reached up and quickly pecked his lips, But he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him more tightly and put a harsh put passionate kiss on her lips "HeeeMph!"

Naruto laughed but stopped and then he Said "Teme you can let her go now." Soon they broke away from each other. And Tenten wanted to get off his lap but he wasn't having that he kept her on his lap tightly and her scowl was pretty visable on her tanned face Sasuke only raised an eyebrow but said nothing more contept with Tenten in his lap.

"So are you two offcial yet?" Ino joked

"No were not!" Tenten almost shouted

"Really now? from the way I see it you two have been Kissing almost all night or cuddling."

"From your games that why!"

"Uh-huh." Ino said in a tone that clearly meant she didn't believe her at all. when she countered back at Tenten "Oh I saw you and sasuke sitting together on the Love-seat so you can't fool me Tenten."

"Oh please!"

"Anyway enough continue with the game." sakura said. and so the game went like this after sasuke and tenten. it was shino's turn and he got Hinata. Poor hyuga blushed and nearly fainted. His kiss lingered for a few seconds longer than nesscesary, And Shikamaru got Ino when he walked over to her she seemed shy and all he did was peck her on the lips then walk back to his seat. choji got Ino to but he only pecked her cheek. And Lee got Tenten but same as choji he only felt brotherly love for tenten so he kissed her cheek, and he didn't miss the dirty look sasuke had in his eyes Lee only smiled and told him that Tenten was a sister to him.

So when the game was finally done Tenten breathed relief. But her torture wasn't over, For next she had to play... Play Seven minutes in heaven. 'Oh Kami' Tenten said in her head.

:::Ten minutes later:::

"Alright Now that I got all the papers. Billboard brow will go first." Ino annouced

Sakura smiled this was probably her last chance to get Sasuke. she stuck her hand in the hat and she fished around but all paper felt the same besides how would she know what color he choose? ah crap...

She finally settled on a piece of paper when she pulled it out it was orange...

"Uh Orange?"

Naruto smiled "You got me believe it!"

Man it seemed that Sakura was having the worst night of her life. She sighed and walked into the closet with Naruto following her. Ino closed the Door and Their Seven minutes began,

:::Inside the closet with Naruto & Sakura:::

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

Naruto could see hurt, rejection, and sadness in her apple green eyes. Naruto hated it when she was upset. Sakura didn't answer so he pestered her some more.

"Please Sakura-chan tell me what's bothering."

Sakura looked up at naruto and said "It hurts to be rejected naruto, I doubt you have ever felt rejection from the one you love."

naruto shook his head "Now that's not true Sakura-chan I did get rejected."

Sakura's eyes gleamed alittle "oh who?"

Naruto moved closer to Sakura and leaned in. Sakura's breath was stuck in her throat. "You." he simply said and he leaneddown and caught her lips in a sweet kiss. Sakura was shocked but she didn't push him away just sat there while he moved his lips against hers. his eyes were closed and her eyes fell shut. Naruto broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura Forget about teme. He got his girl already and look what right infront of you. I'm here and I'm willing to do anything for you."

"Are you serious naruto?"

"Yes Sakura I love you. with all my heart if you were mine you never cry for anything. except from happiness."

Sakura smiled a real smile maybe this night wasn't as bad she thought it would be. "I'd like that naruto I'd like that Alot."

Naruto Grinned "Then it's settled." and He leaned down and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Until The door opened with Ino in the door way she noticed something and she smiled.

Sakura walked out of the closet with a goofy smile on her face and soon naruto came out and she and naruto snuggled up on one of Ino's love-seats. Everyone just stared at them Sakura stopped staring at her boyfriend to glare at the others.

"What are you looking at?"

"Did you two?-"

"Hook up? yeah." she turned to smile at naruto and she put her head on Naruto's chest and sighed happily.

Ino smirked at her long time best friend "I'm happy for you billboard brow."

"Thanks, Ino."

The scene was indeed touching but that meant Tenten was in trouble. Now Sakura didn't want Sasuke, he was going after her and now she didn't have someone else to try and rip her away. and tenten still sat on his lap. Grrrr. Now what was she gonna do? She rather have a screaming fangirl pull her away. Its not she doesn't like sasuke it's just that well Tenten didn't want Love but yet love seemed to find her. great. just great.

"Soooo Looks like its my turn I'll go!" Ino said cheerfully so the blonde kunoichi stuck her hand in the hat and grabbed the first paper her hand touched and she pulled out a yellow paper. "Yellow anyone?"

"We match." Shikamaru said as he walked pass her and into the closet. Shit Ino just had to get the guy she finally liked realized that she was going to spend seven minutes with Shikamaru. 'Oh boy.'

"Comin'!" Soon Ino followed shikamaru into the closet and Kiba closed the door as soon as it was closed Shikamaru spoke.''

:::Inside the closet with Ino & Shikamaru:::

"So You said you loved me?"

"What? didn't."

"Yes You did I heard you when you said it on the couch."

Ino's eyes widened and she blushed. "Well I do but-"

"Well then." Shikamaru said as he went over to Ino and pushed her against the wall and he gave her a fiery kiss. He stopped to stare into her blue eyes. "I have liked you for a while now Ino."

"Really I like you to." their gazes locked and then they kissed again. And hugged. The door opened revealing Sakura and she grinned at Ino.

"Found someone to Pig?"

"Yeah so? He's mine." and Ino proudly strutted out of the closet while holding Shikamaru's hand and she then dragged him to the couch and plopped down bringing shikamaru with her.

"Its Hinata's Turn" Ino said while nuzzling Shikamaru's neck

Hinata didn't say a word only timidly put her hand in the hat and pulled out a brown paper, It didn't make a lot of sense to know who that was. It was Shino!

The bug shinobi silently stood up and grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. The Hyuga heiress blushed and she followed him into the closet. "Be good Hinata" Sakura winked at them and closed the door.

:::Inside The closet with Shino & Hinata:::

"Hinata." shino spoke quietly

"Y-y-y-yes S-shino-san?" Hinata was Sooooo Nervous!

"You don't need to be so nervous."

Hinata heard movement and she then felt Shino sit next to her. And Shino gently lifted her head with his index fingera and he leaned in closer to her face, Hinata on instinct moved her head away but she soon found it against the wall she squeaked when his face was so close, So close to her own.

"S-s-shino-san?"

"Yes Hinata?" his voice was low

"Are y-you s-s-sure about thi-" Hinata was cut off as Shino kissed her. It was a closed-mouth kiss but when he started to to move them across hers slowly and the Shy hyuga found herself enjoying the kiss. She pushed back a little uncertain how she should continue. and Then she felt something slimey on her lips she squeaked at the wet thing on her tongue. Only that when she accildentily opened her mouth Shino took the oppertunity to slip in his tongue and he started to explore Hinata's mouth. Hinata moaned and she felt Shino sucking on her tongue. Her eyes widened and she felt herself turning red a really deep red color. It would have continued if Light hadn't invaded the closet. With Sakura and naruto standing there a took a picture. "Yes!" They both shouted

Shino cooly left the closet holding hinata's hand she followed with an extremely red face. anyone who had a brain could figure out what went on in there.

"Now I do believe Tenten is last to go!" Ino shouted

'Shit!'

"Well come on Tenten-san!" Lee said

"Errr. Fine." tenten had finally managed to get out of Sasuke's grip and when she did she yelled "Im Finally Free!"

"Yeah but pick!" kiba said

Tenten huffed before walking to the hat and she felt around. Only two papers left so she picked the one one the left and pulled it out. The paper was a navy blue 'Oh crap...'

"What was that about being free Tenten-chan?" naruto sang

"Come on. I've had enough."

Ino smiled "Sorry Tenten into the closet you go!" Ino and Sakura had shoved Tenten into the closet while Sasuke walked in with amusement in his midnight eyes.

"Great..." Tenten muttered and The door was closed...

:::Inside The closet with Sasuke & Tenten:::

Once the door was closed Sasuke pushed Tenten against the door. Tenten had her hands on his chest in a attempt to pus him off her. "Get off!"

"Make me."

Tenten Huffed "Fine I will."

Tenten leaned in and pressed her mouth against his quickly. Sasuke surprised by her action but he pulled her tight against his body. he didn't notice however that her hand was going to punch him. The heated kiss was broken and tenten had wiped her mouth. She then Jumped on him and started to attack him. when he tried to grab her arms she pulled away and stood up and was going to step on him but he grabbed her leg and pulled her down Tenten yelped.

:::Outside the closet:::

Eveyone heard the banging and yelps when Ino Commented so that the ninja's inside could hear her.

:::Inside the closet:::

"Hey! Tenten Don't destroy me closet take it easy in there!"

"But!" Sasuke took quick work of her distraction and flipped her again. With a painful grunt she soon realized that she was under Uchiha again...

"Great."

"Hm Caught in the same poisition again Tenten? thought you were better than that." Sasuke mocked his love

"I am better than this watch me!" Tenten soon brought her leg up his side and she kicked him as best as she could. and it worked. with his distraction Tenten shot up but before Tenten was able to take a step she felt a grip on her arm. And then she found her back colliding with the door and a hot pair of lips attacking Hers. Tenten held in her gasp of surprise. It wasn't like she thought The uchiha was a bad kisser in fact he was a really good kisser. His lips were like a drug every time he kissed her she would forget what she was doing, and she would melt like butter. But she was not like those weaklings she would not sucumb to his kisses."

Tenten wrenched her lips from his her breathing harsh as she stared at him. Niether said a word before Sasuke bent his head continuing it's earlier mission. as his mouth worked on the sopt right infront of her ear she heard Ino Shout "Two Minutes! I better not find my closet a mess!"

That made Tenten snap back into reality she tried pushing Sasuke away from her all she succeeded in doing was getting pulled toward him as his back hit the wall across from the door.

Sasuke trailed his mouth from in front of her ear and back to her mouth but he was gentle again when he kissed her. But Tenten still had her hands on his chest she managed to separate them.

"What was that?" Tenten asked panting

"What do you think Tenten. You are mine."

Tenten glared definatley at him "I belong to no one!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his kunoichi "We will see about that."

"Che yeah yeah." Sasuke pulled Tenten's wrists above her head and they were glaring at each other so hard that you can see electricity between their eyes.

It was at that moment that the door opened revealing Naruto and Ino with curious faces, But the second Naruto saw there poisition he grinned. "Had fun? huh? huh?"

Tenten had a very noticable blush on her face when she walked out and tried to act cool. but Sakura saw the Vibrant Red dot in front of Tenten's ear when she shouted for all to hear "Tenten has a hickey!"

Soon everyone's eyes were on Tenten indeed did have a hickey and it was pretty bright. 'oh crap.'

"Teme Couldn't hold himself back!" naruto started laughing

"Naruto!" Tenten yelled "It's Not funny!"

"Yeah it is even more so when your on camera." Kiba said

"OOOO! Thats it!" Tenten ran after him to get the camera while he dodged.

While Tenten was chasing kiba around for the camera Sasuke played it off pretty cool but his face was still pink from his 'Make Out' with his Tenten. When naruto was talking to Shikamaru he wanted to have a bet. so he said

"Did you see Sasuke what a animal he can't contain himself when Tenten is around." naruto said

"Nah naruto I bet he could."

"Fine 15 Dollars and the bet is on."

"What a drag naruto You know your gonna lose."

"We will see."

So naruto went in search of Tenten, So that he can see that either he or shikamaru will win the bet. when he found her she had grabbed the camera with an unconious Kiba on the ground. he knew wha happened already. But he wanted the bet over and done with. So when naruto told Tenten of what she was suppose to. she gave him a raised eye brow and and look that clearly said no.

She even Said it "No..."

****And ba bam! done with chapter 8. even added more SasuTen in. plus other pairings. like NaruSaku... I know I don't like her either. And I didn't want to bash her either so yeah. ShinHina, ShikaIno Any way who can you guess what will happen to Tenten?" and Anyway I Finally updated. Oh yeah and maybe some Lime in the next chapter... MAYBE. Lol, ah man Im beat. But anyway Till next chapter Narely Dudes and Dudettes.****


	9. Together

****Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Naruto, And that really stinks ah well But I still have my story. So anyway Here is chapter 9 of Friendly Night Party. Yay :)... Oh yeah I also don't own The Lyrics for 'As The World Falls Down' by David Bowie. Man Do I ever Love The Labyrinth One of My Favorite Movies Ever! anyway only That song will be in this entire story, and I'm so Glad people like this story of mine, But I have a problem... Should I write a sequel When I'm done with this story of mine? ah well feedback and suggestions are welcome if you have any. But enough of me babbling away here it is The long awaited chapter narley Dudes and Dudettes! :D****

'The gods must be laughing somewhere.' The Honey-eyed girl thought and also thought,

'Now How had I managed to get my self into this situation?' Tenten couldn't help but think, Here she was sitting Sasuke Uchiha's lap in front of everyone she had her back to him and he had his arms around her. Tenten had her arms crossed in front of herself and put a expression of annoyance on her face. But in some part of her she was enjoying this very much.

"Can't I catch a break tonight?" Tenten said aloud

"It doesn't seem that way." Shikamaru said

"Aw come on Tenten-chan! You and I both know that your enjoying yourself over there." Sakura said

"Yeah!" Naruto added

Tenten only huffed, So she continued to sit there when she suddenly felt the arms around her waist grip it even tighter from behind. She turned to glare at The uchiha prodigy. Of course naruto noticed this and kept on similing wide. Tenten so badly wanted to know hat he was up to now! But he just wouldn't tell her.

"How Long do I have to sit here?" Tenten said

"Oh Not much longer." Naruto said

'Man Sasuke do something!' Naruto said in his head and as If he heard Naruto's thoughts Sasuke Pulled Tenten EVEn tighter into his embrace and put his head near her ear, Tenten visibly shuddered and she tried to look annoyed but everyone in the room could tell That she was not at all. And the blush on her face proved it.

"Come on Tenten! When will you admit that you like Sasuke-kun!?" Ino Asked her.

"I do Not!" She yelled back

"Do all of us a favor Ten stop being in denial and come clean with your feelings for Teme!" Naruto told the weapon's mistress

"Yeah really it's to obivous How you both feel for each other." shikamaru said

"Hmp." Tenten grumbled

She Then felt Sasuke start to slowly kiss her neck. Very slowly he started at the base of her neck then to her ear. Tenten felt so embarrassed.

"It looks Like I win the bet!" Naruto cheered.

Shikamaru coughed and he had a grin on his face while he said "Actually Naruto It's been more than 10 minutes."

"Twelve minutes and 23 seconds to be exact." Shino said looking at the digital wall clock Ino had in her Living room.

Naruto's smile went into a frown "What!? Damn.." He went over to Shikamaru and slapped 15 dollars into his open palm. When Tenten saw this she frowned and tried to push Sasuke off her but he wouldn't budge. She then glared at naruto making her look scary

"You had a bet on me?" She growled

"Yeah me and Naruto had a bet saying that if you sat in Sasuke's lap he wouldn't do anything for ten minutes. And according to shino over 12 minutes passed before he started to uh, do something. So I won and Naruto lost end of story." Shikamaru explained

"Hey look how the party turned out." kiba said, Everyone's eyes were on him "We played some games, Had great food. Even managed to get blackmail Heh. But also some of us had hooked up." He grinned

"Guess so." Choji said

"It is getting late and I do have Training tomorrow so I suppose it's time for me to leave." Lee said so he said his goodbyes to everyone then Left. After all he wasn't the only one to leave Sai left ealier to. But From looking around at everyone's faces Ino had decided that they had better end the games for one night.

"Hey everyone How about we all stop the games for tonight huh?" Ino said

There were the chorus of a few 'yeahs' and 'okays.'

"Oh!" Sakura said "Why don't we watch one last movie then call it a night?"

Everyone but Tenten and sasuke nodded their heads. So Tenten once again yanked herself out of his embrace and plopped onto Ino's Love-seat The one she sat one before. "So what are we watching?" Tenten asked

"Labyrinth. Tenten." Ino said, as she put the DVD into place everyone sat where they had before when they watched the matrix. But This time The couples... Minus Sasuke and Tenten snuggled up with each other. Even Shino and hinata.

Tenten Liked The movie Labyrinth and The story it told. About a Goblin King who had fallen in love with the girl. who was named Sarah williams. She so had foolishly wished away her younger step baby brother Toby. To the castle beyoned the goblin city. Where she bravely went into the labyrinth for 13 hours. And it was her strength and courage that she didn't give up that she had indeed rescued Toby... But for a price, Sarah had unknowingly rejected the Goblin King's love for her.

This movie has a lesson. A very important lesson to say to it's viewer's and that is Think Before You Act. Or Think Before You Speak. Words can be powerful.

:::In the Beginning of the Movie:::

Tenten was slouched back and had her hands on her stomach. She may look relaxed on the outside but on the inside her mind was in total chaos. Sasuke? Sasuke loved her... Shown her several times tonight that he did indeed love her, But the question was Did she love him return? Did she? Mmm maybe. But the thing was befoe tonight she never so much as spared him a glance and when she did it was either out of boredom or mockery. She even laughed several times when she saw Sasuke getting chased by his Crazy stalker Fangirls. But She could believe that she held some amount of affection for the Uchiha, She might as well show him. Tenten smiled a real smile for the first time that night. Tenten crept her hand closer to his, Which was resting at his side. Tenten quickly grabbed sasuke's hand in her own and squeezed it. and when Sasuke felt Tenten grab his hand, To say he was shocked was an understatement he was gobsmacked!

And Then Sasuke smiled a tiny smile just for her. He was Happy! Tenten did love him back. He grinned in the darkness and suddenly pulled her closer to him. she held in her gasp of surprise. But she didn't rebel like last time just sat closer to him. No Tenten didn't lean into him like she saw sakura doing with naruto. Or have her arms around sasuke's neck like Ino is doing to Shikamaru right now. She just simply sat closer than she did last time.

:::More Than Halfway through The movie:::

Now this was around the time of 12:46 in the morning. Choji had fallen asleep on the other end of the couch while Hinata was sleeping on shino. Shit.. Shino had her curled up in his lap. Poor girl will most likely be red when she finds out. while the other two couples were still awake though Shikamaru nodded on and off a few times. Kiba had also fallen alseep with his camera on his lap. Now was the time to kick back and relax. One of Tenten's favorite parts was where David Bowie sings "As The world Falls Down." the song always made her mellow and chill. And on occasion she would play it in her stereo to help her sleep at night."

"I Love this movie." Tenten whispered

"Hn."

Tenten turned to stare at Sasuke for a moment Then turned her attention back to the Movie.

Now here came the Ball scene. Tenten closed her eyes and leaned back in the Love-seat to listen to The Goblin King sing.

'There's such a sad Love, deep in your eyes a kind of pale jewel, Opened and closed'

'Within your eyes, I'll place The sky in your eyes, There's such a fooled heart'

'Beating so fast, In search of new dreams, A love that will last, Within your heart'

'I'll place the moon within your heart, As the pain sweeps through, Makes no sense for you'

'Every thrill has gone, Wasn't too much fun at all, But I'll be there for you, As the world falls down'

'Falling, Falling down, Falling in love, I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you valentine evenings'

'Though we're strangers 'til now, We're Choosing the path, Between the stars,'

'I'll Leave my love between the stars, As the pain sweeps through, Makes no sense for you'

'Every thrill has gone, Wasn't too much fun at all, But I'll be there for you, As the world falls down'

'Falling, Falling down, Falling, As the world falls down, Falling, Falling, Falling, Falling in love'

'As the world falls down,'

'Falling, Falling, Falling, Falling in love'

Then there came the part where Sarah wrenched herself from the Goblin King and ran toward a wall. she took the chair and smashed it breaking the dream. And also breaking Tenten's trance-like sleep state.

She was fully awake now, But soon realized that nature was calling, Aka Tenten's bladder. So She silently slipped away from everyone else and darted toward the bathroom. With a certain someone following after The weapon's Mistress.

:::Few Minutes Later:::

Tenten came out refreshed and she smiled to herself when she dectected a chakra signature near her, She whipped around only to have her wrist caught, Tenten looked at her attacker when she noticed their very familar face. She groaned

"Yes Sasuke?" Tenten plainly said

"I want to know something." He stated

"What's that."

"Why do you keep fighting it?" He questioned the honey eyed kunoichi

"Fighting what?" Tenten was a little confused by that

"The affection you hold for me."

"I don't harbor anything for you!"

Sasuke pulled her closer and Tenten started to panic "I mean I do but im not going to act on it, more important things to do."

"But you can, Spare you and me the denial and just admit it."

"I'm a hard catch." tenten replied

Sasuke shrugged "I have caught you several times tonight."

"Eh true. You have proven your a good match to keep up with." Tenten smiled

"And so have you," he replied

Tenten laughed a little before Sasuke once again swooped down and caught her lips in yet another kiss, but this Time Tenten responed back, Her Giggling against their mouths felt wonderful to them both. Sasuke's arm Tightened around tenten's waist and she had her hands at the back of his neck. The kiss got more playful as they stood there in the hallway kissing for quite a few minutes. Finally they did pull away. but niether of them got out of the other's arms.

"So guess this means we're-"

"Together yes." Sasuke said

"Wow never thought I'd fall for you." Tenten stated as she chuckled

"Well you did."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah come lets finish watching the movie." Tenten got out of his embrace and dragged him along back into the living room. The two Ninja's made there way back to The Love-seat. Tenten got a good look at everyone. Ino was fast asleep half-on and half-off Shikamaru, While the Nara had his arm around Ino, Sasukra was also crashed and Naruto was nodding on and off. But both Hinata and Shino were still awake. watching the rest of the movie, Tenten just so happened to arrive when sarah walked Into the esher room in the movie. (AN: Sorry if I got that wrong,) And the Goblin king started singing His song 'Within You'

Then as She heard him sing 'how you turn my world you precious thing.' she felt Sasuke whisper in her ear saying "Oh How You turned my world Tenten,"

The Kunoichi rolled her eyes and lighty slapped his arm smiling "That was corny Uchiha."

"Whatever," He said while kissing her cheek.

:::At the end of the Movie:::

As the credits were rolling by she heard Hinata and shino leave. The other three people were asleep but surprisingly Shikamaru remained awake, He stared At sasuke and tenten,

"Had Fun?" he asked Tenten

"Yeah I did."

Shikamaru nodded his head and quickly but carefully removed Ino from his lap and then Disappeared into the hall for a moment the coming back with spare blankets. Since he and Ino were on the same team he went over her house alot, to brief on missions and such.

I'll take care of things here, you leavin'?" Shikamaru asked

"Yup give me a minute. Tenten went into the dining room and then reappeared back with a styrofoam container filled with food.

"Taking this for the road." She laughed. and Shikamaru did to.

"Tenten walked towards the door and with a final wave she said "See you tomorrow Shikamaru."

"You to Tenten."

Then saw Sasuke standing there he gave him a nod and so sasuke nodded back. Then disapeared.

Shikamaru looked around and sighed to himself. He went and covered everyone with a blanket "What a drag, things will have to wait until morning." and with that he gathered Ino in his arms and setteled back on the couch, and closed his eyes.

:::With Tenten & Sasuke:::

"Were almost there," Tenten told him

Soon they made it back to Tenten's house. It was One floor but The house was big, 5 Rooms and 2 Bathrooms, 1 Kitchen, 1 Livin room, And then Tenten's training room. tenten offered to let her new boyfriend stay the night which he accepted,

He made himself comfortable On her bed. becuase she was changing in the bathroom. Sasuke had taken his shoes off and laid there on the bed drumming his fingers against his chest waiting,

And finally Tenten came back into her room. clad in a brown tank-top with kunais crossing each other on her right breast and Brown shorts. She crawled in bed with him and cuddled for awhile before saying,

"You Know sasuke Im glad this party turned out well."

"Me too." Sasuke said while running his fingers in tenten's panda hair.

"I remember Ino told me once that If You don't Look for Love, Love looks for you."

Sasuke laughed "Wise words coming from her."

"I know." Tenten looked up at him "Sasuke im gonna have to leave early."

"Why?"

"I have Training tomorrow with Lee." was her answer

"Che." was all he said as he continued to stroke her hair. Tenten began to feel drowsy and soon fell into the world of dreams. tired from todays events.

****And There is The Chapter you have waited for. Sorry it took so long this took me a few days to write. And the story is not over. Yay! Sasuke and Tenten are finally together! whoooo! Oh and when Im done with this story I'll probably have another story oneshot maybe a twoshot On The Couple SasuTen! Lol heehee well anyway loves Till the next chapter, Muahahahahaa! :D****


End file.
